A Mother's Love
by deesse-de-lamour
Summary: Kurt can never replace his mother. She was everything to him. But it isn't moving on thats hard. It's that the memories sting. Carol tries her hardest to bond with Kurt but he always semms to push her away. What can she do to win him over?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 _A Mother's Love_

Kurt loved his father more than anything in the world. Maybe even more than he loved Blaine, which was saying something. Burt had been there for him his entire life and filled in the gaps that his mother had left. But still, what Burt was asking of Kurt was a bit irrational.

"_You want me to WHAT?" Kurt nearly spit his coffee across the table. _

"_I want you to start treating Carole more like you would your mother. It's been bothering her that Finn and I are so close and she barely even talks to you."_

"_Dad, no offense, but I don't really want to treat Carole like a Mom. Mom was irreplaceable. I couldn't do that to her." Kurt looked away from his father. Elizabeth was everything to Kurt. He could never replace her._

"_Just try to warm up to her, okay Bud?" _

_After and long pause, Kurt gave out a sigh of defeat and a muttered, "Fine."_

Finn had never been a subtle person so it surprised Kurt when he walked into the living room quiet enough to barely grab Kurt's attention. Kurt was staring at the fireplace mantle where a picture of his mother had been placed next to Finn's father in his military uniform.

Finn immediately decided Elizabeth was beautiful. Purely, stunningly beautiful. She had many characteristics similar to Kurt's like the pale, porcelain skin or her sweet, ocean blue eyes. They both had light brown, silky looking hair. Well, Kurt's hair was silky looking went he didn't soak it in hairspray. When Finn followed his brother's gaze to the portrait of the gorgeous women he was overcome with pity. Kurt always got so depressed when he thought about his mom.

"Hey." Finn awkwardly scuffed his foot against the carpet and glanced from the picture to Kurt. Kurt barely looked away from the picture to glance at Finn, who sighed and walked over t the mantle and carefully lifted his brother's favorite picture off the mantle and plopped down next to Kurt on the couch. Kurt gave Finn a look of sheer terror and ripped the portrait of the beautiful women dancing on the deserted, windy beach out of his brother's hands.

Finn ignored Kurt's actions and instead whispered, "She's really pretty."

"PRETTY?" Kurt spat, "My Mother was beautiful!"

"That's what I meant to say."

Kurt sighed and set the portrait of his mother on the coffee table. "What do you want, Finn?"

"Ummmmm, well, I…" Finn was cut off by his mother coming down the stairs with a huge grin plastered across her face. "Look what I found!" she shrieked and shoved two, thick powder blue books at them. Across one was written: Babies book of memories! And on the other in beautiful black cursive: Kurt.

Somehow, Carole had gotten the two boys to sit at the dining room table and look at the intoxicatingly sweet photo of their childhood. Kurt could just tell he was going to cry because the second he opened the book, he was greeted by the face of his mother holding him as a newborn in the hospital and crying tears of joy. Written under the picture in perfect cursive were the words: The best day of our life.

And the tears began to fall. He couldn't stop them, and they fell until there was a puddle of tears on the table. Carol and Finn had been cooing over some stupid picture until Carol heard a strangled sob and looked up to see Kurt covering his mouth with his hand and sobbing as he store at a picture of his mother hugging him close and kissing his cheek. He looked only a few months old and happy as hell. Before Carol could say anything Kurt launched himself down the stairs and threw himself onto his bed spread.

"Kurt?" Carol called down the stairs hoping Kurt wasn't too upset. When he didn't respond, she sat next to Kurt on the bed and picked him up in her arms, cooing and shushing until he stopped shaking.

"Oh Kurt." Carol couldn't say anymore she just cradled his head against her shoulder and rocked them from side to side until her Step son's breathing seemed to deepen and slow, and when she was sure he was asleep, lay him down and gently lay a blanket over his body and snuck up the stairs. She couldn't rid herself of the pit of guilt in her stomach. She vowed to herself that she would talk to Kurt. Tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, sleepy-head!" Carol sang out as Kurt dragged himself into the room looking NOTHING like himself. His hair stuck out in every direction, there were bags under his blood-shot eyes and he was dressed in loose, grey sweatpants and a Dalton tee shirt.

"Geese, kid, have ya looked in the mirror today?" Burt took one look at Kurt and instantly knew something was terribly wrong. Kurt wouldn't act or dress like this ever, even if the world was ending.

After hearing the two very different phrases that were thrown at him, Kurt slowly put a palm to his forehead and trudged on to the kitchen, ignoring Burt and Carol questions. As he pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, Carol sheepishly slunk into the room.

"Kurt, honey, what's going on? Why are you so upset?"

Kurt gulped down half of the bottle of water before muttering something along the lines of "headache" and started to walk out of the kitchen when Carol grabbed his arm and pulled him into a bone crushing hug before muttering "I'm so sorry, Kurt, I should have seen this before. It's your Mother, isn't it?"

Kurt only nodded in response, but that was enough for Carol. "You wanna talk about it Bud?" Kurt seemed taken aback by the offer and declined like Carol knew he would. But this wasn't over yet. Carol was going to get him to talk, one way or another.

Three hours and one excruciatingly awkward talk with Burt later, Carol knew all she needed to know. Kurt was deprived of love. A mother's love. Because the mother he had loved with all of his heart was dead.

She had to fix Kurt.

Even if no one knew how to.

And everyone who had tried, failed miserably.

She knocked lightly on his bedroom door. A small groan came in return and Carol stepped quietly into the room.

"Ice cream?" the step-mother held out a small bowl of vanilla ice cream to the clump of blankets on the bed. Kurt emerged from the cacoon but shook his head in response. Carol lightly felt his forehead, which was normal, and sniffed. She at least had to get him out of bed. Her original plan was to hug him and comfort him and then have a long, heartfelt conversation about dead family members. And then he would be fine and go back to being normal Kurt. But that couldn't happen. Because Kurt hated to be touched by anyone except Burt and Blaine. Like, absolutely dreaded physical contact. Carol was astonished last night when Kurt let her hug him.

So carol made a new plan. Blaine.

"Oh, that's right! You wouldn't want to ruin your appetite for your date with Blaine."

That got Kurt's attention. His eyes popped out of his head as he sprang off the bed and ran to the bathroom. "When is it?" Kurt screamed over the shower.

Carol smirked to herself as she pretended to pause and then said nonchalantly "Five minutes ago."


End file.
